June 12
For events that happened on other dates, please refer to: Timeline of Lamentable Nights. June 12 is a Saturday, and is the first day of the festival. Events Morning Weather: ''Clear'' *5:00am — Mirto completes the finishing touches for Rozen Queen's festival attractions, and also sends out her prayers for a rather uneventful festival. *6:30am — Hailey finds the cure for cancer. No, not really, but numerous other miracles are occuring elsewhere in the face of her unusually good mood. *7:00am — Graciel wakes up in the morning. *7:00am — Melvin wanders around Pebbleton, then passes out on the beach. Eventually he wakes up in great hunger. *7:00am — Lanette examines a sleeping Jacket with Lin as an audience. *7:30am — Jacket wakes up, and performs some examinations of his own. He also discovers that he's kind of put under some kind of house arrest in the meantime. *8:00am — M makes his grand escape from Sanae's house and heads to the park after catching a ride atop a speeding van. He then proceeds to meet his one true love, a tokusatsu show. *8:00am — Elsewhere, Leuel makes her way to Materion Square and encounters Hailey in search of funnel cake. *8:20am — Somehow Hailey manages to pry herself free of Leuel's marginally affectionate, mostly painful deathgrip, and decides to use Leuel's clever little Friend Sensor deluxe to track down Jacket. *8:20am — Lanette and Lin explore the festival. M, randomly perched on a nearby stall, captures the attention of Lanette, who then spends several attempts trying to go up to him. In the end, Lin is asked to go find some funnel cake while Lanette pursues M in the direction of the tokusatsu show. *8:22am — Lilia sets out in search for Leuel, and discovers flashes of familiar lightning as she approaches Materion. *8:25am — Blacky begs for some funnel cake. Graciel tells him where to find some, but before he can contemplate it further, Blacky is gone. *8:30am — Melvin manages to drag himself to Mirto's shaved ice stall, and after being replenished on his energy, proceeds to bring his entire dance crew there to enjoy the "show". After much awkwardness and facepalm, Mirto witnesses a strange, "Blight"-like creature skirting the crowd. *8:30am — M witnesses Lanette's repeated attempts at... doing something, but pays her no mind. He then proceeds to freak out at the awesome that is the tokusatsu show, and reunites with Lanette in a semi-painful manner. *8:30am — Graciel is working. *8:30am — Alkane wanders through the park, in search of "interesting" specimens. As an afterthought, she goes to get some shaved ice. *8:30am — Lin arrives in Materion and ends up waiting in the dauntingly long line for funnel cake. A blast from Leuel takes out and eliminates Lin's cell phone from usage for the rest of the day. *8:35am — In a fluster, Lanette ends up asking M for his autograph. Which... he agrees to, but only after the tokusatsu's pre-show. *8:45am — By the time Lilia reaches Materion, Leuel is gone, but she does encounter her neighbor Graciel hard at work. *9:20am — Hailey catches Blacky, which Leuel appears to have been tracking. Although she's initially less than pleased at this discovery, when Blacky turns out to be a goldmine of information to be had, she sets off in hot pursuit, leaving Leuel all by her lonesome self. *9:30am — M and Lanette gush over the tokusatsu show, and M gives Lanette his autograph on her much coveted scarf. Lanette is surprised Lin isn't around though, and M offers his assistance in looking for her. *9:35am — M and Lanette take a detour through Rosen Queen's Item World to fill up Lanette's empty stomach, and meet Mirto at work. M is oddly touched at Lanette's gesture of consideration regarding a H vs. V container, but the blast of electricity that follows not too long afterwards has him swearing and whisking Lanette off to safety via Shadow Mobile. *9:40am — Ditched by Hailey, Leuel encounters and rescues a terrified Blacky. She promptly freaks out when she realizes that Blacky is in fact a Blight, but promptly becomes friends with it when she miraculously becomes able to understand cat. The two then begin an adventure that starts with stealing funnel cake and learning what friendship does to a Blight. *9:40am — Unfortunately Leuel and Blacky have chosen the wrong person to steal from, as the funnel cake had belonged to none other than Lin, who takes off in close pursuit. *9:45am — Lilia hurries in the direction of Leuel's bolts of pain/electricity. *9:45am — Redmist stirs in his sleep at the notification of some of his beloved tech being destroyed at Leuel's hands. *9:45am — In order to catch up with the fleeing Blacky, Leuel uses her Electric Trigger. Which has her not only blasting past Lilia at lightning speed, but also Hailey and Lin until she crashes into Fukami Mansion and passes out after running into a real stuffed bear. *9:46am — Lilia encounters Alkane, who points her in the direction of Leuel. *9:50am — Graciel is flocked with fangirls left and right. *9:50am — A mysterious man attacks and kills a pair of Panzer snipers supposedly searching for Hailey. *9:54am — Lilia arrives at the Velvet Tea Room's stall, and witnesses Blacky stealing Lin's funnel cake. Late Morning *10:00am — Hailey arrives at Fukami, having lost Blacky's trail. Or so it would seem, because Blacky appears not too long afterwards in the ethereal flesh, though the sweet cargo in its mouth grabs her attention more so than the Blight itself. Her thoughts of funnel cake are thwarted however, by the arrival of Lin on the scene. *10:00am — Alkane sets off in the direction of a blip with Jacket's ether signature. *10:00am — Lanette and M arrive at the lighthouse, and have a little heart-to-heart. Kind of. *10:08am — Lin and Hailey are interrupted briefly by the arrival of Leuel blasting her way into the mansion. Blacky flees in the direction of the now burning mansion, while Lin and Hailey start a catfight of a different kind outside. *10:08am — Blacky searches for Leuel in the mansion. *10:18am — The aforementioned catfight leaves not only the two ladies in heavy wear and tear but also the property. Before Lin can seal the deal however, the coppers arrive, and Hailey flees. *10:30am — Melvin's crew unabashedly checks out a certain group of Japanese ladies decked out in yukatas. The bossman in question has to apologize in the stead of his lackeys, while Sanae straight up ignores Martin as she passes him. *10:33am — Sophia questions Sanae's treatment of Martin. *10:33am — To which Martin answers that Sanae still has some lingering anger from the day before... probably. *10:40am — Sophia and Martin go to look for Sanae, and Martin not only gets a Korean perm in the process, but overhears rumors of a pervert lurking within the crowd. *10:55am — In fear, Martin's urgency in finding Sanae increases, but when he does, he ends up kind of stalking her... or rather trailing her from afar. But in the process, he ends up detecting a malevolent presence... like that of a wandering group of camera-wielding perverts. *11:00am — Melvin completes a performance at the park, but discovers with great confusion the photo he had given Mirto earlier and a sort of map atop his discarded shirt. *11:00 - 11:30am — Melvin discovers Hailey hiding out in MVD. *11:00am - 2:30pm — Cassius awakens in the hospital, and finally well enough to move around, is discharged with plans to reunite with Sophia/Oriole. *11:20am — Sanae and her housemate, Chihara, have a little girl talk. *11:30am — Melvin reveals his intentions and the reasons why he's been sent to Pebbleton by Panzer HQ. After offering Hailey some information, the two of them agree to meet up later for more discussion. *11:50am — Martin and Sophia bump into an upset Sanae, who has a small fit in anger at Martin's dense attitude before stalking off. Noon Weather: ''Clear'' *12:20pm — Sanae waits with her housemates for funnel cake, and meets Graciel in the process. She asks to meet him later for unknown reasons. *12:20pm — Martin continues to follow Sanae, even while being peppered by pebbles. Sanae stumbles in her walk but is caught by Melvin, though Martin coming over in a fit of jealousy ends with a painful slap, and the girl running off. *12:50pm — Graciel returns to work and swiftly gets hit on by a customer. Afternoon Weather: ''Clear'' *1:00pm — After more than an hour of searching and detours, Lanette and M still have no sign of Lin. Although the pair decide to try a different method, the plan is thwarted when M becomes consumed with ideas of revenge after protecting Lanette from a oddly speedy pervert. *1:05pm — The pervert, aka Fujiwara no Aniki or the Japanese comedian Maeda Takao, is revulsed at touching M instead of Lanette. His cameraman Takagi only watches with silent disapproval. *1:30pm — Takao begins Operation: Grope Kimono-clad Ladies. It succeeds until he reaches the "best-for-last" which is none other than his little sister Sanae, who promptly blasts him through some stalls in addition to dishing out the personal disgust. *1:30pm — Martin awakens from his slap-induced coma. He overhears comments about a wandering pervert, but before he can do anything he ends up catching a fainting Sanae. *1:33pm — Blacky discovers Leuel, and the two of them continue on their adventure. *2:00pm — Mirto, on her break, searches for the Blight she had spotted earlier, to little avail. A certain man crashes into her in his haste, but fails to escape Mirto's grip when his hands start straying. He ultimately ends up fleeing after Mirto discovers his real identity. *2:10pm — Martin escorts the unconscious Sanae to the medic tent, and then continues on his way with Sophia on their search for the pervert. After finding some clues, they discover Mirto chasing after the aforementioned pervert, and join the chase. *2:15pm — Mirto's search for the pervert has been fruitless. In the face of her increasing frustration though, she perseveres. *2:25pm — To little result though, as she ends up terribly exhausted and empty-handed. Mirto does encounter a ragtag group of her coworkers however, and they offer to lend her some assistance. *2:25pm — Martin and Sophia are lead off by a mysterious shadow that leaves pink ether in its wake. *2:30pm — Mirto is in supposedly very close pursuit of the pervert after utilizing use of the Rosen Queen employee network and a delivery scooter driven by her very haphazard ex-classmate. Once within range of the pervert she gratefully disembarks and after a shortcut, some death glares and fighting with a broom, Mirto manages to catch the cameraman. Who in a last ditch attempt to hide the evidence from the police, trashes his camera. Martin figures out the man's ploy anyway when he arrives on the scene though. *2:30 - 3:30pm — Cassius runs into M for a brief moment before they go on separate ways. Cassius then leads a fruitless search for his friends in Dawnview Park, unable to find Oriole or Graciel. *2:35pm — Done with the deed for now, Martin goes off in Thinkwalk mode, not caring for the damage he inflicts onto his surroundings in the process. *2:40pm — Sophia meets Melvin, and delivers information and request to the man from Martin. *2:40pm — Sanae awakens in the medic tent to find a strange man rummaging through the place in search of... heart-shaped bandaids? Although thoroughly creeped out she is at a loss of what to do until Martin and the real, oddly injured medic appear on the scene. *2:45pm — After dealing with the man, Sanae and Martin get to have a little overdue talk. *3:00pm — M encounters Sophia and Martin in midst of his search for Lanette, who he had lost in the crowd some time earlier. Upon hearing of Martin's plan to ambush Takao, M scoffs and blows the other man off, despite his own search for the pervert. *3:15pm — Melvin has a little chat with Takao at the performer stage, but it's rather one-sided as Takao seems to be in a foul mood and ends up leaving in a huff. *3:25pm — Martin does not take well to M's attitude, but continues with his plans anyway. Which ultimately results in a violent tussle between the pervert and Martin, and the fuzz arriving on the scene, fashionably late but still in time to arrest the unconscious Takao. *3:25pm — Alkane witnesses the fight between Martin and Takao, and relatively satisfied with the outcome, leaves. *3:30pm — Graciel finishes his shift at work and checks out the stalls of the festival. He encounters Sanae waiting outside the medic tent and gives her some funnel cake. *3:50pm — Martin returns to the medic tent, and hurries off to patch himself up. Not too long afterwards Sanae awakens again, and in search of him finds him half-naked and swiftly freaks out and runs away. When the man catches up, he and Sanae have another heart-to-heart talk before returning Sophia home together. *4:00pm — Graciel is reunited with Blacky, as well as Leuel. Evening Weather: ''Clear'' *7:30pm — Sanae and Martin arrive at the police station to deal with Takao. The Inspector on personal principles and protocols, allows Martin to suffer no consequences for what he has done to Takao, but Takao is livid at his capture. His tirade and foul mouth results in Sanae losing it briefly until Martin manages to sedate her with an awkward kiss on the cheek. Melvin then arrives in a timely manner with his crew, and provides his witness account in the form of a rap, like a boss. *8:10pm — Lanette, after searching the whole day, arrives at the police station. She witnesses Melvin and his crew leaving, and then Martin and Sanae. Having failed to ask Martin about Lin's whereabouts, she ends up being discovered by the Inspector, who recognizes her and brings her in to meet the since captured Lin. *8:10pm — Lin is reunited with Lanette, and the two head home together, sharing their stories of the day. *8:40pm — While Lin goes off to look at the stalls remaining open, Lanette returns to the Hindfell Lair, where she discover a sulking Phantom Jacket. Jacket remains difficult due to his displeased mood, but Lanette wants none of that. Her playful punch ends up going through him literally when he tries out a new trick to her great surprise. *9:10pm — The day comes to a close for the trailer-home trio. Lanette opts to try her hand at helping Lin prepare supper. After some unexpected words of wisdom from Lin, Jacket is also (mostly willingly) dragged into earning his keep by also helping out. Category:Plot